El único que lo recordaría
by Claudy Summer
Summary: Salir de copas una noche para celebrar un ascenso no puede traer nada malo. Al menos, no si el beso que surge después solo es recordado por la única persona que debe saber lo que siente Gin por Rangiku: él mismo.


**El único que lo recordaría**

*******  
****ClaudySummer**

**E**ra noche cerrada.

Casi no había más luna que una raja blanca y curva, y algunas nubes cerraban el paso a las estrellas. Dos o tres brisillas de viento entraban por la ventana abierta de Rangiku.

Con la cuarta entró él.

-Rangiku...-susurró, dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro. Ella se limitó a gruñir en sueños como una gata vieja, así que Gin repitió: Rangiku, despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-Mmmm...¿In? ¿Gué haces aguí?

Ël le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Ssh. Me he colado.-La sonrisa traviesa que mostraba su cara era de las más inocentes que Rangiku le había visto. Como un niño que hacía una trastada inofensiva.

Con pereza, ella se incorporó en la cama. Se apartó de la cara la melenita cobriza. "Algún día me dejaré el pelo largo..." pensaba, aún medio dormida.

-¿Para qué vienes? Es muy tarde.

Gin sonrió aún un poco más.

-Voy a ascender a teniente, Rangiku. Creí que querrías saberlo.

Con aquello, Rangiku abrió los ojos por completo.

Apenas se habían hablado en meses (concretamente desde que dejaron la Academia, casi, y cada uno fue a parar a una división distinta) y ahora se colaba en su cuarto mientras dormía como una culebra.

-¿Y por eso me despiertas? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor estaba con alguien?

Estaba segura de que hasta Gin había oído los comentarios que le dedicaban los shinigamis de todo el Seireitei y las almas del Rukongai. No era una facilona, pero ya había tenido dos novios medio-serios. A los que ella misma había acabado despachando, la verdad.

Gin hizo un mohín con la cara:

-Qué mala eres, Ran-chan. Yo pensaba que te alegrarías por mí y querrías que lo celebráramos juntos...

Rangiku sabía que esa era una de las técnicas favoritas de Gin, la de hacerse el niño bueno. Lo peor era que ella siempre picaba.

-Bueno, venga, pero me pagas tú las copas. ¡Y volvemos prontito!

* * *

-¡Wiii, otro más!¡Venga!-chillaba de emoción.

"Prontito decía que quería volver..." pensaba Gin.

Había perdido la cuenta de botellas que su amiga se había ventilado ella solita

-Rangiku, ¿tú no madrugas mañana?-le preguntó. Tal vez la idea de aparecer al día siguiente con unas antiestéticas ojeras la hiciese entrar en razón. Pero Rangiku era como una bestia. Una vez suelta, no paraba.

-¿¡Qué dices! ¡Si la noche es joven, y yo aún tengo pá rato...!¡Uaaah!

Con resignación, Gin se acercó a Rangiku y la ayudó a levantarse tras haberse caído.

Ella se rió como una tonta.

-¡Jo, que torpe soy!¡Je je je je!

Tenía el pelo revuelto, la cara roja, la mirada ida y una boba sonrisilla en la cara, pero también parecía radiante de felicidad y eso le gustó a Gin.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto-dijo cargándosela a la espalda.

En cuanto salieron de la zona de bares, las calles se silenciaron y quedaron completamente vacías.

De tanto en tanto, surgía una cigarra o un grillo que chirriaban un poco y huían en cuanto se acercaba Ichimaru. Incluso cuando la sed que le volvía tan temible estaba apagada, su aura seguía siendo la de un peligroso depredador. Un depradador al que todos temían.

Salvo, quizás, Rangiku.

-¡Neee, Gin, que morro tienes!¿Por qué tú no estás borracho? ¡Si te has pimpao dos litros o así de aguardiente, que te he visto!

La voz chillona de Rangiku sonaba muy graciosa con su acento de ebria, y el aliento con olor a sake le hizo cosquillas a Gin en la piel de detrás de la oreja.

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriente, como siempre.

-Será que beber se me da mejor que a tí.

Enfadada, Rangiku le dió con el talón en el costado.

-Presumido.

Gin se rió un poco. La verdad es que un poco bebido sí que debía estar. Se sentía demasiado tranquilo y relajado.

Sobre su espalda, Rangiku se retorcía de vez en cuando, y con voz lastimera dijo:

-Qué morro tienes, Gin...

A él no le sorprendió que Rangiku se repitiera. Debía llevar tal cogorza encima que era un milagro que recordara su nombre.

-¿Por qué no estoy tan para el arrastre como tú?-preguntó, siguiéndole el juego.

-No.-masculló ella-Pero tú ya eres teniente y yo aun no soy oficial…

Aquello le pilló un poco por sorpresa. Para ser sinceros, Gin no creía que Rangikku tuviera muchas ganas de ascender tanto. Al menos no a juzgar por lo poco que se decía que se esforzaba en según que tareas.

-¿Y eso te afecta?

Antes de responder, Gin notó los dedos de Rangiku apretándole la ropa.

-…e da envidia…

No dijeron más durante el resto del camino.

Por cómo oía su respiración, Gin dedujo que Rangiku ya se había dormido.

Él sabía por que le tenía esos celos la número 14 de la Décima División. Habían entrado juntos en la Academia, más bien por "capricho" de él. Rangiku no quería ir hacia el Seireitei cuando eran niños.

-Los shinigamis son muy raros. Además mientras encontremos comida, estamos muy bien aquí. ¿Por qué arriesgarnos?-decía. Quizá buscaba esas excusas por que simplemente tenía miedo a los dioses de la muerte. Gin lo veía en sus ojos claros. Por mucho que ella quisiera esconderlo, Gin veía el miedo que tenía de manera irracional.

Quizás una parte de su alma aún se acordara del motivo auténtico de su miedo…Si no hubiera sido por su empeño de convertirse en shinigami, Rangiku jamás le habría seguido.

Habían estado juntos siempre y no debería haber motivo para separarse.

Pero claro, él resultó ser el niño-genio de turno, y con eso tenía toda una carrera de ascensos y promociones por delante que le catapultarían a lo más alto en algo menos de cincuenta años. Y Rangiku era una niña del Rukongai que podía hacer bolitas brillantes con las manos, a la que le costaba trabajar y que aunque no era mala en nada, tampoco era buena en algo.

Mientras llegaban a los dormitorios de la Décima, Rangiku comenzó a moverse en la espalda de Gin.

-Vaya, hombre, ¿ya te despiertas?-bromeó él.

Con los pelos por la cara y los ojos como de pescado muerto, Rangiku preguntó:

-¿…igo 'rracha?

Gin giró el cuello para mirarla.

-Un poco, bastante, sí.

Ella pareció asentir.

-¿…é pinta tengo?

De zombi.

-Muy guapa-respondió Gin. No era tan masoca como para decirle a una Rangiku borracha que parecía que se hubiese levantado de la tumba.

La mentira pareció colar.

-Bien…-musitó ella. Y de pronto, le besó.

Fue tan inesperado, que por primera vez, Gin Ichimaru quedó completamente sorprendido y desarmado, quedándose con los ojos abiertos, allí mismo.

Los labios carnosos de Rangiku estaban calientes y olían a vodka, pero también eran cómodos y blanditos, y un poco ásperos, aunque a Gin le gustó así.

En algún momento, él olvidó todo y abrió la boca para responder a su beso.

No tenía tiempo para arrepentirse por saber que se acabaría. Ni para pensar en las consecuencias, si cambiaría algo en su plan…Ahora solo existía el beso de Rangiku.

Un beso que se alegraba de no haber tenido que robar.

Las tornas cambiaron, y esta vez, fue ella la que le recibía a él. Gin acarició la mandíbula de Rangiku con la yema de los dedos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y poco a poco, los labios de Rangiku se deslizaron hacía abajo, cada vez más murtos, hasta que finalmente volvió a dormirse.

Devuelto a la realidad, Gin la agarró con más fuerza hasta que llegó al mismo dormitorio del que la había sacado unas horas antes, sin saber que resultado iba atener su pequeña excursión.

Con cuidado, Gin le dejó sobre su cama.

Le apartó unos pocos pelos cobrizos de la cara y se dio media vuelta.

Con un poco de suerte, Rangiku despertaría mañana con una resaca brutal acordándose únicamente de que había salido de copas con una persona a la que no veía desde hace mucho y a la que le tenía algo de manía. Pero de nada más.

A Gin no le dolía.

A él le parecía perfecto si ella lo olvidaba. Nadie más lo sabría. Ël se acordaría de aso para siempre.

Lo guardaría en la misma caja de su mente en la que había metido todo lo medianamente bueno que tenía y dejaría a la monstruosa y sangrienta serpiente blanca libre para que lo cubriera todo.

Todo, todo, todo.

* * *

**N/A:Bueno, debo de ser tonta del culo si teniéndo dos fics pendientes me pongho a escribir esto, pero adoro el GinRan (al que no le guste que de un paso al frente que le encierro en el cuartel de la 11ª División…no, en serio…) y es un one-shot…ahora que lo pienso…wiiiii! Mi primer one-shot!**

**Espero que Gin me halla salido bien, porque es muy difícil hablar de él, pero creo que lo he hecho medio bien, ¿no? Puñetero Aizen, le voy a…Solo espero que vuelva a aprecer (y con Rangiku, of course…)**

**Solo por curiosidad y frikadas varias, la banda sonora de este fic sería "Imitation Black", pero la versión de Bruno&Clara de Vocaloid.**

**Un beso y espero veros por algun otro fic! ^_^**


End file.
